


Visitation

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Incest, Intoxication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucivar doesn’t allow himself many weaknesses, but he can’t refuse comfort from Daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written for Five Acts, Round Six for [](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heeroluva.livejournal.com/)**heeroluva** for the prompt “hurt/comfort.” If you’re not familiar with the Black Jewels trilogy, there’s magic (called Craft) in the world, Daemon and Lucivar are half-brothers, and they’re both enslaved to queens who are followers of an evil leader.

Lucivar gritted his teeth hard, curled up more tightly on his bed, and spread his wings to their full span. Nothing he did stemmed the burning need inflamed by the safframate they’d dosed him with. He tightened his hand around his throbbing erection, but his body was far too sensitized to take any relief from his own touch. He’d heard from other pleasure slaves about the effects of the brew, but he hadn’t faced this trial himself, until tonight.

The Eryian prince laughed into his bed: a desperate laugh that ended in a defiant scream. At least the bitches who did this to him wouldn’t be able to reap the benefits. He’d retreated to his chamber—the one room in the house not saturated with the nauseating psychic scents of the corrupt witches who lived here—and thrown up the strongest shields he could muster before collapsing. Even if it meant sweating out the night in incomparable agony, Lucivar would not give them satisfaction.

Lucivar stilled entirely when he heard breathing: someone standing at the foot of his bed. Instinct screamed at him to stand and defend himself, but even the simple movement of his skin against the sheets sent quicksilver arousal flaring through him in a painful dance. Pain he could overcome, and he had begun to fight his way off of the bed before reason re-asserted itself. There could be no intruder. He reached out to check the Red shields on the room, but they hadn’t been broken – no one in Jydina’s court had the power for that.

“Bastard,” he rasped.

“I’m here,” came his brother’s low voice. Daemon dropped his sight-shield, and there he stood, looking calm and unruffled as ever.

“Get out,” Lucivar demanded.

“No.” Daemon walked sedately to the side of the bed, leaving a respectful distance. “We knew it was only a matter of time before they tried this on you.”

“It’s not,” Lucivar panted, “as bad… as they all claim…”

“Oh isn’t it?” Daemon raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose the whipping they gave you today was also a child’s game?”

“I’m not afraid of Jydina.” Lucivar spat her name like a curse.

“But the ring.” Daemon nodded to the ring secured around the base of Lucivar’s cock. “She’ll get bored with you hiding away here.”

“Let her use it. I don’t care,” Lucivar growled, but he saw in Daemon’s eyes that he’d noticed the bluff. No man, no matter how strong, could withstand the Ring of Obedience. Lucivar had learned that hard lesson many times over in his first days as a slave.

“Prick,” Daemon said softly. He stepped closer to the bed, close enough that Lucivar could have struck him, had he been in any condition to do so. “I’ve faced this foe before. I could help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“No. But even the greatest warrior needn’t turn down an ally.” Daemon crouched, bringing himself level with Lucivar. “I can do little enough of value these days. Let me do this.”

Lucivar closed his eyes. The pain flowed through him in pulses, smashing his thoughts even as they came to him. His cock throbbed between his legs, a maddening distraction. If Jydina summoned him now, he’d have no hope of resisting. He opened his eyes and looked his brother in the face. “Yes,” he said.

Daemon slid closer to perch on the edge of the bed. There he stayed, while his hands and the touches of his mind moved over Lucivar’s body, focusing his arousal here, releasing the tension there, sending Lucivar writhing and screaming until he spilled a release that took the deepest layer of desperation with it.

He lay on his belly, gasping in air, when he felt Daemon’s hand smooth back his hair. “The worst will be over, now.”

Lucivar nodded. Though the pain and the need still simmered in his blood, at least now each movement wasn’t a trial. It would cost him dearly, but he’d gained the power to resist. He had his will again.

“Bastard,” he said, but when he reached out, his brother had gone. “Thank you,” he whispered into the darkness.


End file.
